Just a Dream
by splattermusic
Summary: Ever since he got stuck in the 18th century, Peter Shock has had some unusual dreams. But this dream is definitely odd. Will it unearth some buried feelings?


**Oh god, I am obsessed with this series! I'm talking about the Gideon Trilogy. Possibly, one of the most underrated series I've ever read. It is an amazing series and I am determined to be the first person to write a fic about it write here on FF (I hope I'm the first person, because if I'm not, that definitely sucks ass) . And, without further ado, on with the fic!**

**-splattermusic**

**P.S. this takes place between "The Time Travelers" and "The Time Thief" **

* * *

><p><em>Peter looked around the empty field. The sun shone directly above him. The sky appeared to be a brilliant white, rather than the usual blue. Peter squinted his eyes to even look at what was in front of him.<em>

_The whole area was solely populated with grass. The grass was numerous and plenty, like a Derbyshire farm, though this was of a bright green hue, reminiscent to a green apple. He knelt down, and ran his hands across the blades. It was soft, cool and a bit wet._

_Peter smiled and lied down. The sunlight caressed his face as a gentle summer breeze blew by, tickling the edge of his nose. He lie there, enjoying this rare opportunity to relax, for what seemed to be hours. He didn't care to keep track of time anymore. Time rarely mattered to him anymore. Nothing really did._

_Suddenly, he heard giggling. He bolted upright and swerved his head round. "Who's there?" He shouted._

_The giggle was light and feminine. Peter swore that he had heard it before, though he noted a bit a maturity in the light-hearted laugh._

_Peter stood to his feet and inquired again, "Who's there?"_

_More giggling._

_Then, Peter nearly lost his temper. "Reveal yourself!"_

_A faint figure appeared nearby, on a swing attached to a great oak tree. As she swung, her dark green dress surprisingly stayed in place. It was of an eighteenth century style with frills of lace around the waist and edges._

_Peter rubbed his eyes nervously. Was he hallucinating? Only a few, mere minutes ago, the tree wasn't even there! And the girl certainly wasn't there either! Was he going crazy? "No," he thought, "seventeen is much too young of an age to go crazy. Or is it?"_

_He walked closer to the girl and studied her. She was a young, pretty girl with hellish red hair and large green eyes. She was near Peter's age, if not the same age. Though her most distinguishing feature were her shoes; they were sneakers. Peter gasped once he took notice of them. He hadn't seen anything from the twenty-first century ever since he was twelve-years-old! In an instant, Peter realized he had this girl before, somewhere._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Peter shock. Has your memory truly faded? You are barely an adult, has your mind betrayed you so soon?" She dragged her feet on the ground, putting the swing to a stop. She hopped off and, with a spring in her step, strutted towards Peter. "Don't you remember? The person you have shared a blood pact with? I remember you agreed to act as my betrothed to ward of the affections a certain boy. Have we not travelled through time together?"_

_His eyes widened with realization. "Kate Dyer?"_

_The girl simply nodded._

_"Kate! You came back for me!" He ran towards her and lifted her by the waist and swung her around in circles. As she laughed with joy, he pulled her into a warm embrace. Her head lay on his chest as she listened to the monotonous beat of his heart, a sound she had grown so accustomed to. He stroked her beautiful, silky hair._

_"You came back," he whispered, almost choking the words as tear rolled freely down his face, "you came back…" his voice trailed off and he buried his face in her hair._

_She smiled and brought a hand to the side of his face. She tangled her fingers in his chocolate brown, mess of a hair as her thumb stroked his temple. "I had to," she said clearly, as if it were the most obvious thing for her to do, "you were—no—you are my guardian angel."_

_Kate rose to the tips of her toes and brought her face closer to his. Peter closed his eyes and leaned towards her, and waited._

* * *

><p>Peter woke up, blinking in the pitch black room. He was on a bed, one with its blankets carelessly strewn across the floor. He growled in frustration and threw the blankets off of him. "I knew it was too good to be true," he bitterly stated. "I just knew it." He sat up and punched his mattress. He yelled as loud as he could to release his anger. The shouts echoed in the lonely hallways of the Seymour manor. "Why does my mind tease me like this?" he asked himself with his voice considerably softer.<p>

The sound of footsteps approached the door. The wooden door swung out of its frame and revealed Gideon and Hannah with a candle to be standing behind it. "Master Peter, we heard you shouting." Gideon said, "Is there anything wrong?"

Peter shook his head, "No, just a bad dream."

Hannah sighed in relief. "You nearly scared me to death, Master Shock. Don't do that again!" she reprimanded.

Peter dumbly nodded, barely paying attention to his friend. Hannah returned to her room, satisfied with Peter's answer. Gideon however, was not. "You seem awfully distracted, Peter. I can tell this wasn't just a 'bad dream'." He set the burning candle on Peter's bedside table.

"How do you know?" Peter asked skeptically, attempting to conceal his previous anger.

"Well, Gideon began, "your cry was not one you would except out of fright, but more out of anger or frustration."

Peter brought his hand to his chest; his heart was still beating like a March hare from the feeling of being so close to Kate. He sighed in defeat, "I was disappointed that it had ended. My dream, I mean."

Gideon scoffed loudly. "That was a rather loud shout for only disappointment." Gideon's face softened at the sight of Peter's eyes. They were red and wet. "It was about Mistress Kate again, am I not correct?"

Gideon did not wait for Peter to answer, as he already knew it himself. "This is the third time this week alone, Master Shock."

"I was so close, Gideon. So close!"

"So close to returning home? Or so close to being with her?"

Peter ignored his father figure. As Gideon patted his back, Peter pondered aloud to no particular person. "I wonder what she's doing right now. Or rather, what she will be doing in the future. She surely must have no shortage of suitors waiting to court her."

"I know you desire to be with her," Gideon plainly stated.

"Of-of course! I-I would desire nothing more than to return to the twenty-first century and I would do anything to return to my respective time!" Peter stammered, clearly being flabbergasted.

"No, Peter, I meant you desire to be with her romantically, as her significant other."

Peter's face reddened and he began to shout various protests, then deeply exhaled, he knew there was no way around it. "How long have you known, Gideon?"

"Ever since I first met you two. Don't worry, she will return for you soon."

And with that, Gideon left. Peter laid down on his bed again and stared at the candle Gideon had left on the night stand. It reminded him of Kate, of her warm, yet fiery and assertive personality. He thought of what she would've looked like, as Peter's current age. Beautiful, even more beautiful than Peter had remembered her. She would've had more defined features, though her face would still always have that kind smile.

One thing was for sure, once he would see her again, he'd never let her go. Then, he blew out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short. Shorter than what I usually write, but I just had to get it out! I really hope people who read this are fans of the series or just bored and are interested in the books now. Please! This book series needs more fans! It's way too good!<strong>

**As usual, please review, whether the comments are good or bad, please review. Constructive criticism is good as long as you aren't actually insulting me and you're giving me tips on how to do better.**

**-splattermusic**


End file.
